Furby Against the Machine
by cloud-crine
Summary: Furby Against The Machine: The Furbies team up with Naruto to overthrow the Universe Government and place Lord Furbine in power. Also starring other anime characters
1. Escape from Furby Island

Frebbie woke up, ready for another peaceful day on Furby Island. He brushed his fur, and went downstairs. He saw his mom, teaching his younger brother to speak English. English was a required second language for every Furby. "Frebbie, put on your backpack before you leave!" yelled Frebbie's mom, Febra. But Frebbie just ignored her. Frebbie put on his trusty backpack, and headed off to school. On the way, he saw his best friend Furbith. "Hey Furbith, what are you doing?" Frebbie asked. "Just emailing my penpal, UchihaSlide76. He's so cool." replied Furbith. "Oh. That sounds dope, like weed." said Frebbie, and they kept walking to school. But then, the police showed up. The police officer pushed Frebbie. "Hey, what are you doing!" yelled Frebbie at the evil cop. "Confiscating your money, because you are late for school, dumb kid!" said the police officer, and he stole Frebbie's money and ran away. Furbith picked Frebbie up. "What the fuck...I hate this evil fucking government!" said yelled Frebbie. "Dude, my friend UchihaSlide76 also hates the government, he has created a resistance to overthrow the evil fucking government, why don't we go meet him after school. There is a boat leaving to Anime Island at 5:00, we can sneak on without anyone knowing." said Furbith. "Are you serious dude? It would take us forever to get there, and I can't just do something like that! I would have to ask my mom first." said Frebbie. "Uhh...go ask your mom after school! Dude, think!" said Furbith.

The school day was pretty lame, as usual. The police watched the kids do everything, because they are creepy, and weird. They smacked people just for writing sloppily. But the principal said they deserved it, because he said if they kept doing that, one day, they would have to write an important note, and the person wouldn't be able to read it, and everything would be fucked up, all because they are a lousy piece of shit who can't write like they got some goddamn sense. Frebbie hated the principal. At lunch, Frebbie waved at a girl he liked, and the police pushed him to the ground for "being a creep bastard". Frebbie had had enough. After school, he asked his mom if he could go to Anime Island.

Wait, no he didn't. Because his mom and brother were dead. They had been shot by a government agent. The agent pointed the gun at Frebbie, and Frebbie ran, tears streaming from his eyes. "Fuck you Government Evil!" said Frebbie, and he ran, and he ran all the way to the shipyard where Furbith was waiting. Furbith was also crying. Frebbie held in his tears and snot. "Why are you crying, Furbith..." said Frebbie. Furbith looked at Frebbie, then at the pack he was carrying. He opened it, and pulled out his father's eyeballs, tied together by a shoelace. Frebbie gasped. "...My mom and brother were killed as well..." said Frebbie. "We need to go to Anime Island, and find UchihaSlide76. He will help us kill the government...fuck you Government Evil...fuck you..." said Furbith. The boys hid in a box, and heard the ship make the noise that meant it was ready to go to Anime Island. They felt the ship move. "Whoa..." said Frebbie. He did not expect this. _"Anime Island...I wonder what it's like.."_ thought Frebbie. The sun began to go down as the ship left the port.


	2. Frebbie & Naruto

マシンに対してファービー  
**Mashin Ni Taishite Fābī**

**Chapter Two**

Frebbie stared at the fiery remains of the ship he and Furbith were just on. The ship had been attacked. It was hit by a cannonball from a passing pirate ship. Frebbie looked to his left and saw Furbith's charred, bloody corpse. One eye was missing, and his ear was gushing blood. Frebbie lifted Furbith's carcass on his back, and began to swim. But he had no idea where he was, or where he was heading. He just swam north. His view was obscured by the blood leaking from the wound on his forehead. He was weary. He needed to find land soon, or else he would die and look like a stupid weaky. Frebbie continued to swim. Then, he felt a large thunk against his head, and he was knocked out for 10 hours.

About 10 hours later, Frebbie woke up. He looked around. He was still in the middle of nowhere. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" yelled Frebbie. "Where the fuck am I!?" Frebbie yelled. Frebbie looked down, and saw that he was sitting on someone! "Whoa!" Frebbie exclaimed. Frebbie was sitting on a young male with yellow, spiky hair. He was wearing an orange and blue track suit, with whiskers on his face. That creeped Frebbie out. Frebbie had never seen a cat human before. Frebbie had never seen an actual human in person before. He had only seen pictures of them in his textbooks. Frebbie was an avid reader of human studies. He found them so interesting. He had completely mastered their languages. He had tried his whole life to become the Human in a Furby body. The Human in a Furby body is a demon, the people on Furby Island said. But Furby thought that was a load of bullshit. Furby thought the Human in a Furby body was the ultimate goal. To become a Human in a Furby body you would be the being that connected to worlds. The human world and the Furby world. Frebbie wanted to be that sort of deity. Frebbie was so caught up in his daydream he forgot he was sitting on this cat human. Frebbie touched the whisker marks on the boy's face. "What the fuck..." said Frebbie. "Nnn.." said the cat boy. The cat boy pushed Frebbie's hand away. "Hey! Are you awake?" yelled Frebbie. The cat boy screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frebbie was startled and jumped back. "Ah-noo!" he yelled. **(TL Note: Ah-noo is help in Furbish.) **"Ah, ah..Where am I?" said the cat boy. "S-stay away from me! Cat whisker freak! What kind of hell demon are you?" yelled Frebbie in fear. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" the boy said. "W-w-what!?" said Frebbie. "Naruto Uzumaki, you baka!" Naruto shouted back. "W-where are you from?" said Frebbie. "Stop st-stu-stuttering, bakero! Are you a gaijin? I'm from Anime Island! Anyone who is out in this sea is probably from there as well!" replied Naruto. Frebbie's eyes turned from fearful to gleeful. "Anime Island!? Do you perhaps know, Uchihaslide76?" asked Frebbie. Naruto pondered this for a moment. "No, you fucking baka. No one's name is that. But I do have a friend whose name is Sasuke Uchiha..and he goes on the internet a lot, so that might be him." Naruto said. "Wow, really!?" Frebbie said to Naruto. "Please, hurry up and take me to this Anime Island! I need to meet him!" said Frebbie again. "Sure, I guess." Naruto said and then he stood up. "Boat Move Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and the boat blasted off at full speed towards Anime Island.


	3. The Pit

マシンに対してファービー Mashin ni taishite Fabi Chapter 3

There it was. Anime Island was in sight. Frebbie's beak began to bleed. "Why is my nose bleeding..." he was said to Naruto. "Because you are at Anime Island you are feeling the Anime affects. You will get used to them soon, or you will be too weak to handle it so you'll explode and your remains will be dragged to hell where the Universe Government will use them in a dead nerd stew which they will piss in then consume then poop out then fuse that poop with a large demon named Chelsea who will rise up and swallow a random island. Then fire a beam that kills people" said Naruto. Frebbie was disturbed. Frebbie thought the island was so breathtaking so he began to spank the monkey. He nuzzled his beak, then he rubbed it hard, then sucked on it. He made sure to let go in time before he creamed himself. He let go of his dick, then came all over Naruto's butt. Frebbie didn't mean to do that. Naruto pretended not to notice, but his nose bled and he got a hard one which he gently stroked but did not go full out mastuarbate. Suddenlty there boat crushed into Anime island. "Ow" Frebbie said because of this crazy crash. "Jenus crist..."said frebbie because of the injuries caused by the pain. It hurt so bad so he cried like an pussy walked on to the Anime island and he felt tthe sand. It felt very rough, sort of like what a damn dog says because dogs cannot fucking speak. "I know a dog, who can speak" thought Naruto, and it was an interesting thought to think because dogs do not usually do that, speak, I mean. What crazy things can happen on Anime Island know? Frebbie looked up and saw there was a man dead because he was stabbed and he was hanging there. "What a fucking geek, be careful next time. "Naruto said but there wouldn't be a next time so it didnt even fucking matter at all. The corpse fell down and hit Naruto in hs face, which knocked him out unconscious. "Wake up!" Said frebbie but it didn't work because Naruto was out cold. "Damn what do I do now." said frebbie. Suddenly Frebbie looked to the left and was shocked because there was Furbith's bloody charred corpse but it was really shocking because it was alive. Frebbie's eyes widened and he was shocked. Furbith ran over to Frebbie at full speed then fell on him. The whole world was silent. "Frebbie" he whispered "Furbine is our God." These words echoed in Frebbie's ear. Frebbie pissed himself. Then Furbith vanished into thin air. Frebbie stood up with an angry look on his face. Furbine..? Who was this mysterious Furbine and how is he the God? Frebbie was disturbed and confused. Frebbie remembered that he needed to find Uchihaslide76 and join his rebellion against the Universe Government. Frebbie walked into the huge jungle that was right in front of him. He looked back at Naruto's unconscious body. "He will be able to find me" said Frebbie and he kept walking until he was completely fucking lost. "Oh kay tee...This island is so big, the Furby Koo-wah wasn't this giant..." Frebbie thought to himself. Frebbie had no idea where the hell he was so he just walked until he fell in a pit. "Shit! SHIT!" he yelled in terror because he was scared like an pussy freak so he pissed himself in fright. Frebbie screamed and was scared so he decided to do what you should do when your scared which is spank the monkey. He closed his eyes and thought about some naked Furby ladies. Then he thought about that girl he met at school naked. So this turned him on really hard to see her hot Furby breasts and her cute face. He nuzzled his cock and then began to cry thensucked on his own cock then cried even harder until he creamed himself in his mouth, which was disgusting, so he began to cry. Frebbie's beak was covered in cum. "I'm so fucked up." he said to himself. Then he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up. "Where the hell is that little Frubly guy?" Naruto thought to himself. Heeeey! Baka!" He yelled into the jungle, but got no response. Naruto was confused. "Does that gaijin know what's in the jungle...?" Naruto walked into the jungle after him and called out his name. "Frebo! Frebbick! Farquaad!" Naruto yelled but Frebbie did not do anything because he was asleep from that insane masturbation session. Naruto began thinking about earlier where Frebbie came all over himself, then he started to think about Frebbie's erect dickm and then imagined himself sucking it. He did not masturbate though because that would be weird. Naruto punched himself for having those gay fantasies, because he's not gay because he has a girlfriend whose name is Hinata who is a girl, with boobs, and a virgina, and not a man, so hes not gay. Naruto decided to stop thinking about Frebbie because that would make him gay and would distract him from his heterosexual thoughts of boobs, and vaginas, and sticking his dick in the vagina, and dicks, and Frebbie's dick, and Frebbie. Naruto punched himself in the face again. Naruto kept moving forward searching for Frebbie, who he certainly wasn't turned on by, because Naruto is not gay, he is straight. Naruto called out Frebbie's name five times. Naruto kept moving then fell in a pit. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Frebbie's dick. The legends say in that moment Naruto was controlled by some other force, but I just say Naruto's gayness came out in those 10 minutes where he sucked Frebbie's large immense dick. He wrapped his tongue around it like his tounge was a venomous anaconda viper snake man, and caressed it with is tongue then he rubbed Frebbie's dick so Frebbie would cream in his sleep. He continued this for 9 more minutes until Naruto began to masturbate sexually. Naruto took off all his clothes and rubbed his hard nipples, then rubbed his own cock. Then he masturbated. He stroked his cock then creamed himself. Naruto then fell asleep. Then Frebbie and Naruto were both sitting there, asleep, with their dicks locked together. They were now Dick Bound, because of Naruto's gay foolishness. Theyre dicks were united and so now they both had ascended to a new plane of Penis Greatness


	4. Jail

Furby opened his eyes to see Naruto's bloody, naked body. He had 2 spears in his chest and he was missing an arm. "What...the...FUCK!" said Frebbie. Then Frebbie was knocked out. Five hours later Frebbie woke up in a cage that had blood on the floor and bones. Frebbie was scared like a pussy freak then began to hyperventilate. Then a hand covered his mouth. "Shut the fuck up" said a man in a dumb looking police uniform. The police fficer whipped Frebbie, with a whip, like you normally do, in the face. "Ah-noo!" Frebbie yelped and started to cry because he was weak. The police man laughed and whipped Frebbie again. Frebbie cried harder. "Shut up you damn kid!" said the prisoner in the cell right next to him. "Hey, shut up! asshole!" said Frebbie. The police man came back to whip Frebbie again. "Ha...ha..." His laughter was cut short because his head got fucking cut off. The police man's body fell and there right behind him was a boy with blue hair and he wore a blue jacket and he had white shorts. "Who the fuck are you!" yelled Frebbie at this man because because he was confused. "Frebbie come with me Im a friend" so the boy grabbed Frebbie and they ran. "Where are you taking me...Who the fuck are you.." said Frebbie to the boy. "I will tell you later but we have to get out off here first so we dont get in trouble by the police!" said the boy in blue. They ran while the boy used crazy Ninjutstu moves on the police. "AHH! DAMN!" said the police as they got pwned hard like noobs. "Arrgh!" "Eeurgh!" "Oolger!" "Eerrrarr!" they screamed in pain. The boy had a stoic look on his face because he did not care that they were in pain. That was actually sort of mean because if someone is hurt you have to be concerned or else they will think you do not care which is not good and morally correct. The boy kicked lots of ass with his Ninjutsu abilities, which were strong so it makes sense they kicked ass. "God damn there are so many. What the fuck" said the boy in blue as he kicked more ass. Jesus Christ if you were there you would see he was kicking a lot of ass, but you're not there because you're a dumb ass nerd. The boy kept kicking ass so Frebbie just got bored. "Damn are you done kicking ass yet?" said Frebbie. The boy nodded and yelled "Jailbreak Jutsu!" he yelled and the jail exploded. The boy stood there and Frebbie stood there right next to him. "WHAT THE FUCK! You are strong dude. What's your name?" said Frebbie to the boy. "My name?" the boy looked at Frebbie "It is Sasuke Uchiha, I am the leader of the Government Destroyers, the rebellion." Frebbie stared at him before realizing the truth. "Uchiha...You're Uchihaslide76?" said Frebbie. "Yes...but I have not gone by that name in years." said Sasuke. Frebbie became confused. Uchihaslide76 was Furbith's penpal? But he claims he has not used the name in years...What the fuck is going on? Frebbie decided to ignore it. Maybe he just wants to keep it a secret, it could blow his cover, he thought. Someone could find out he is the rebellion leader. "Who are you, young Furby." asked Sasuke. "M-me? I am Frebbie, from Furby Island! I was sent here by a friend named Furbith!" said Frebbie. "I don't know anyone by that name." said Sasuke. Ah. Another attempt to hide his secret. thought Frebbie. "I want to join your rebellion! I hear you hate the government, I also hate the government. So I am perfect" said Frebbie. "Thunder Kick Jutsu!" said Sasuke and he thunder kicked Frebbie. "Ow! Why did you do that!" said Frebbie. "You really think you are ready fool!? Think again! We only accept the best of the best!" yelled Sasuke and he stormed off, angry at this idiot waste of time. Frebbie sniffled because the Thunder Kick Jutsu hurt. "Who the fuck does he think he is...I am the best! And I will show you, Sasuke Uchiha, you fucking bastard!" yelled Frebbie, and he fell backward and began to cry himself to sleep like a stupid pansy.


	5. Personal Hell

"God damn it...Stupid Sasuke Uchiha.." said Frebbie. "I sure am hungry...wheres the food in this place?" Frebbie was walking around in a small village. "Ramen! Get ya ramen here! Nice & hot!" yelled a man. "RAMEN!" yelled Frebbie and he ran over there faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. Frebbie immediately gulped down 16 bowls of ramen "What the fuck! Are you a demon!" asked the Ramen Chef who pulled out a shot gun. "What the fuck dude leave me alone!" yelled Frebbie. Frebbie explained to the man that he was very hungry because he has not eaten since yesterday when he got to this damn island. "Ohh I see! Well your a fucking idiot if you just noticed this ramen stand because to get here you have to pass at least 25 other ramen stands.." said the ramen man. "Here on Anime Island we have two foods. Ramen and rice and meat. Thats it. The two most delicious foods ever and thats all we have and thats all we need." said Ramen Man. "Thats fucking stupid, I hope you kill all the animals and you have famine so you anime motherfuckers all drop dead." said Frebbie. "Haha! Stupid fucking bird we cant run out of ramen and meat because we produce ramen with our penises and if we are running low on animals to kill, we use our own limbs. How do you think the great pirate Red Hair Shanks lost his arm?" said Ramen Man "I dont know who the fuck that is." said Frebbie so Frebbie walked away because he did not get the funny joke that only true Otakus would get.

* * *

"UGUU! KAWAII!" said some dumb ass school girl. She picked up Frebbie and hugged him very tight and held him in her boobs so Frebbie got a nosebleed. "Ojīchan wa, watashitachiha, kono kawaī dōbutsu o taberu koto ga dekimasu ka?" yelled the girl. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!" yelled Frebbie in fright. Then a giant man wearing lots of lipstick kneeled down and whispered into Frebbie's ear "We are going to fucking eat you" said the giant man and he pulled out a knife and aimed for Frebbie's skull. "FUCK YOU!" yelled Frebbie and he poked the man in the eyes with his beak. Then Frebbie ate his eyes. "Ojichan!" screamed the girl. The girl pulled out a butcher's knife and thrust it at Frebbie's face. Frebbie dodged and leapt at the girl, and climbed in her giant ear, and ate her brains. "Watashitachi ni satan o hozon" the girl whispered in a grown man's voice. Frebbie stared at their corpses with blood on his beak. "What the fuck...what the fuck...I ain't a murderer! Am I? No! I ain't no killer!" he yelled. Suddenly Frebbie heard whispers. _Yes you are, Frebbie...you killed that girl, and that old man. _"No! It was self-defense!" yelled Frebbie._ This isn't Florida, Frebbie-kun... _"No! I didn't! I'm not a murderer! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frebbie fell and started crying because he is a pansy. Then Frebbie snapped. "If I am a murderer, show yourself so I can murder you motherfucker!" Frebbie yelled. A person wearing a cloak stood in front of him. Their face was obscured by the hood. "Heheheh..." they laughed and fired shadow blasts at Frebbie. Frebbie dodged the first two but was hit in the face by the third one. Black fire covered Frebbie "Damn that's cold! ...Eh?" said Frebbie and then he blacked out.

* * *

Frebbie woke up in a dark room. "The fuck? Where the hell am I!" said Frebbie. "Your own personal Hell. Open your eyes, Frebbie" said a mysterious voice. Frebbie opened up his eyes and started to cry. "What the fuck is this...What the fuck!" Frebbie yelled. Frebbie was surrounded by dead Furbies. The odor was unbearable. "Is this a dream...?" Frebbie said. "No! We killed them all!" said a gorgeous anime girl. She gave a smile that looked sort of innocent but wasn't really. Frebbie had a crush on her for a brief second before remembering she had killed some of these Furbies. "Who is we?" said Frebbie. "We are the UG, or better known as Universe Government!" she said in a sweet tone which was sort of scary because she was a murderer. "I know what you're about to ask. Why kill Furbies? Because you guys have been plotting to destroy us for a long time! You know Furbine, right?" she told Frebbie. Frebbie suddenly remembered what had happened on the shore of Anime Island.

_Suddenly Frebbie looked to the left and was shocked because there was Furbith's bloody charred corpse but it was really shocking because it was alive. Frebbie's eyes widened and he was shocked. Furbith ran over to Frebbie at full speed then fell on him. The whole world was silent. "Frebbie" he whispered "Furbine is our God." These words echoed in Frebbie's ear. Frebbie pissed himself. Then Furbith vanished into thin air. Frebbie stood up with an angry look on his face. Furbine..? Who was this mysterious Furbine and how is he the God?_

"I've heard the name before..." said Frebbie. "Well, let me tell you more about him. " the girl said with her tone growing angry. "...he is the man who destroyed the Government Base, and sunk Furby Island!" she yelled, and Frebbie fell down, too shocked to speak.


End file.
